The Twin Goddess Series
by McStarfire
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened before the first of the series started? Well now you can find out...
1. Default Chapter Title

**The Twin Goddess Series  
Chapter 1**  
by McStarfire  


**Author's Note:** Hey everybody. This is my first fan fiction ever. This chapter talks about what happens before all of the series... ever. Please read and review it. **Please** be honest, even if it's a flame. 

* * *

A long time ago, even before the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity met her future husband, Morgan Corona. Neither of them knew it at the time, but their meeting was vital to the salvation of both of their kingdoms. For if they had not met, chaos would have reigned over them. No sooner than in a blink of an eye, they were married and Queen Serenity bore two beautiful twin girls. They were known as Selene and Serena. On the day of their birth they were given two unique talismans which would be used to protect themselves in the future. When the two talismans were combined together, the power would be so immense that nothing would be able to hinder it. But the birth of these two unique girls did not bring joy to everyone... 

"Luka! I want to talk to you," a voice said. A voice that could pierce the soul of anything that hears it. "Y..yes, Master Eclipse," Luka said approaching his throne. "Luka, my most loyal servant, the time has come for the greatest battle of all time," Eclipse said, "It is time to strike against those who oppose us." "But sir, no one's opposing us. No one even knows about us yet," Luka said with a puzzled look on her face. "Silence! Those that have the power to stop me have arrived... and we must destroy them!" Eclipse said, pounding his fist down causing a loud boom to echo throughout his dwelling. "Yes, M..Master," Luka said as she knelt down quivering. "It is best to attack now, while those who oppose are still in their youth," Eclipse said beginning to grin, "I am coming for you, princesses of the white moon." 

To rejoice the birth of their daughters, King Corona and Queen Serenity held a celebration throughout the kingdom. Many guests were invited to enjoy the memorable occasion. There was much talking, laughing, and merrymaking. Little did they know, a great darkness would soon destroy the hour of elation. As planned, Eclipse was on his way to bring the celebration to an end. 

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for now. I'll try to have chapter 2 written by next weekend. Please review it now. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**The Twin Goddess Series  
Chapter 2**  
by McStarfire  


**Author's Note:** Hey everybody. This is my first fan fiction ever. This chapter, of course, continues from the last one. So if you haven't read the first one yet, you should. I hope you like this one. Please read and review it. And **please** be honest; even if it's a flame. 

* * *

Crash! Boom! Crack! The evil army of the dark lord, Eclipse, finally unleashed their power on the White Moon kingdom. 

"Ha ha ha! People of the White Moon kingdom, bring me those that oppose my dark power," screeched Eclipse. No one dared to speak. "Very well, then I'll destroy this wretched place," he hissed. So he continued his reign of terror, destroying everything in his way. "Stop this at once, Eclipse!" shouted Morgan. "Well well, if it isn't King Corona of the sun," Eclipse said grinning. "I order you to leave here forever," exclaimed Morgan. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! I'll have to get rid of you then," Eclipse replied. So both of them unleashed their power. Queen Serenity was watching from behind a statue, tears in her eyes. Then suddenly, Morgan cornered Eclipse. "I will give you one last chance, surrender!" he shouted. There was an evil grin on the face of Eclipse. He took out a dagger and in the blink of an eye, stabbed King Corona. "Nooooo!" shouted Queen Serenity. Morgan fell, dead. "My love, no, please don't leave me alone," she cried. 

"Eclipse, you will pay for this," Queen Serenity said, crying. She bent over and kissed the cold lips of her love. She then took out her crescent moon wand. "Your highness, please don't use the crystal's power!" shouted Luna. "I must. I have to protect my people and my daughters," Queen Serenity replied, "Silver Moon Power! ...what? What's this? No, I won't give in." Queen Serenity used her power to seal Eclipse and send him to another galaxy. She fell to the ground, crying. "Oh, my love, what should I do now?" 

Suddenly, the crescent moon on her forehead started to glow. A light then shot out of it and towards the palace. She followed the light and ended in her daughters' room. "I see," she said, "Luna, send for Sailor Pluto at once." Luna left, and an instant later Sailor Pluto was standing before Queen Serenity. "Yes, your highness?" Pluto gently said. "Pluto, I want you to take Selene to another planet in another time. There she will be safe. I know Eclipse will break out of the seal and come looking for them both. Do you understand?" Queen Serenity asked. "Yes, I will do as I have been commanded." Pluto replied. Queen Serenity picked up the sleeping baby and kissed her cheek. "My dear Selene, you will meet your sister one day. When you do, your talisman inside yourself will appear and join with your sister's. Go, my dear, to another place... where someone will embrace you warmly." Queen Serenity said. She handed her over to Pluto and began to cry. "Please take her now," said the crying mother. Pluto left for the time door, holding baby Selene. She then disappeared through the door, unaware of where she was going. Baby Serena was left alone to be raised by her mother. 

Now we are where we started, at the beginning of the first series. But this series will take place on Earth and will begin right..... 

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for now. I'll try to have chapter 3 written by next Wednesday. Please review it now. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
